prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Money in the Bank 2012
Money in the Bank 2012 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, which took place on July 15, 2012 at the US Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona. It was the third annual Money in the Bank pay-per-view and the seventh event in the 2012 WWE PPV schedule. Background Money in the Bank featured seven professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At previous Money in the Bank events, Raw wrestlers competed for the WWE Championship contract and SmackDown competitors challenged for the World Heavyweight Championship opportunity. This year's event will feature two interbranded Money in the Bank Ladder Matches, one for a future WWE Championship match and the other for a future World Heavyweight Championship match. On the June 25 episode of Raw, Vickie Guerrero announced that only previous WWE Champions may participate in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match for the WWE Championship contract. The four participants are Kane, Chris Jericho, Big Show and John Cena. On the June 29 episode of SmackDown, qualifying matches were held for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match for the World Heavyweight Championship contract. In those matches, Damien Sandow defeated Zack Ryder, Tyson Kidd defeated Jack Swagger, Santino Marella and Christian defeated Cody Rhodes and David Otunga in a tag team match and Tensai defeated Justin Gabriel. On the July 3 "Great American Bash" edition of SmackDown, Rhodes defeated Christian and Dolph Ziggler defeated Alex Riley in two additional qualifying matches. In addition, there is a rivalry involving CM Punk and Daniel Bryan for Punk's WWE Championship. In his current reign as WWE Champion, he has successfully defended his title against several contenders, and has recently defeated Bryan in several pay-per-views, the last one also involving Kane. At the same time, Bryan's ex-girlfriend AJ has taken a liking towards Punk and Kane and has also rekindled her interest in Bryan but Punk and Kane believes that she is unstable due to Bryan breaking up with AJ. Following No Way Out, Bryan defeated Punk and Kane to earn his rematch against Punk at Money in the Bank. Weeks later, AJ was named special guest referee. Results ; ; *Pre-Show: Kofi Kingston & R-Truth defeated Hunico & Camacho (8:22) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Damien Sandow, Christian, Santino Marella, Tensai, Tyson Kidd, Cody Rhodes and Sin Cara in an 8-man Money in the Bank ladder match for a World Heavyweight Championship contract (18:23) *Sheamus © defeated Alberto Del Rio to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (14:24) *Primo & Epico (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (w/ Abraham Washington) (9:30) *CM Punk © defeated Daniel Bryan in a No DQ Match to retain the WWE Championship with AJ Lee as the Special guest referee (27:42) *Ryback defeated Curt Hawkins & Tyler Reks in a Handicap Match (4:21) *Tamina Snuka, Kaitlyn & Layla defeated Beth Phoenix, Natalya & Eve Torres (3:19) *John Cena defeated The Big Show, The Miz, Kane and Chris Jericho in a 5-man Money in the Bank ladder match for a WWE Championship contract (20:15) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Money in the Bank *Event gallery DVD release * Money in the Bank 2012 on DVD External links * Money in the Bank 2012 Official Website * Money in the Bank 2012 at CAGEMATCH.net * Money in the Bank 2012 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network ro:Money in the Bank 2012 Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2012 pay-per-view events Category:Money in the Bank (PPV)